


Blooming

by dojaefairy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - High School, Asexual Character, Demisexual Character, Fluff, Friendship, Humor, M/M, Romance, Smut, Time Skips
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 13:56:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21300551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dojaefairy/pseuds/dojaefairy
Summary: Jaemin, a sassy vampire, started dating his best friend and adorable werewolf Jeno, and everything is going for the best. But when Jeno starts wanting more from their relationship, Jaemin feels lost about what he truly wants.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin, Liu Yang Yang/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 8
Kudos: 91





	Blooming

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This one-shot is embedded in a NCT Fantasy AU which revolves around a main DoJae fic which will eventually get published, and the reason for its format as a one-shot is that I realized that the DoJae fic did not leave me any room to develop side pairings within the course of the main story. This one-shot can totally be read apart from the main fic, which is why I'm publishing it now because I got done with it first lol. 
> 
> This Fantasy AU is all about love stories between magical beings (vampires, werewolves, mermaids and so on) but also adventures! Have fun reading! 
> 
> In this fic:
> 
> Vampires: Jaemin, Jisung, Chenle  
Werewolves: Jeno  
Witches: Xiaojun  
Elves: Mark, Haechan, Renjun  
Mermaids: Yangyang, Hendery

“And that’s when he told me I had cheated! Me, cheating! I don’t need to cheat to beat him, thank you very much. He just doesn’t want to admit he sucks at that game, and-”

Jaemin nods absentmindedly, half-listening to Chenle’s rant about Jisung and Fifa. He looks in the distance, eyes scanning the crowd of other high school students as he’s trying to catch sight of someone specific. Chenle’s voice gets louder as he seemingly remembers another thing about playing with Jisung, and Jaemin motions for him to shush because people are staring.

“Chenle, I get it, stop now,” Jaemin tells him, shooting a judgmental look.

Chenle pouts for good measure, and crosses his arms on his chest. Jaemin shrugs, letting him sulk, and he waves a hand as the object of Chenle’s complaints approaches.

“Hey, Jisung!” Jaemin calls out, and Jisung waves back enthusiastically.

“Hi guys,” Jisung smiles, “what’s wrong with your face, Lele?” he teases, seeing his best friend frowning.

“Oh, don’t get him started again, please,” Jaemin begs, “he just stopped complaining.”

“Complaining about what?” Jisung asks, curious.

“Fifa,” Jaemin answers with a sigh.

Jisung’s eyes start sparkling, and he laughs loudly.

“Aw, Lele, don’t tell me you’re still mad about that. I just called you a cheater, _once_,” he chuckles.

Chenle huffs, and Jisung hugs his shoulders with a happy noise. Jaemin shakes his head at their behavior, and he almost jumps when someone arrives in front of their little group.

“Hello,” Jeno smiles, and Jaemin beams at him.

“Hi Jen,” he answers, and he immediately leans in to kiss Jeno on the lips.

His boyfriend answers his kiss briefly, and Jaemin hugs him once they’ve broken away. Jaemin takes advantage of Jeno having grown slightly taller than him recently to curl up in his arms, and Jeno hugs him tightly.

“You saw each other yesterday, why are you being so extra?” Chenle asks, rolling his eyes, and Jisung elbows him.

“Don’t be like that, they’re cute.”

“You’re just jealous I have a cute boyfriend,” Jeno teases, and Jaemin nods in agreement.

“Whatever,” Chenle puffs his cheeks, “now that Jeno’s arrived, let’s go to class.”

Jaemin shares a smile with Jeno, and their hands find each other as they follow Jisung and Chenle to their classroom.

Their group find their seats in the back of the classroom, and Jaemin lets go of Jeno’s hand regretfully as the teacher enters. Jeno blows him a kiss, and Jaemin smiles fondly. Luckily, they share a table, similarly to Jisung and Chenle in front of them, so it’s not like they’ll miss each other too badly. Their classes are usually spent doodling on each other’s notebooks, and Jeno always tears off sheets to fold them into cute animals or objects, on which he includes cute messages for Jaemin.

Jaemin watches as Jeno steals his physics notebook to draw in it, and his chest fills up with warmth and affection. Jaemin really likes how their dynamic as a couple has perfectly mixed with their dynamic as best friends, regardless of how recently they’ve started dating. Jaemin thinks he will never be able to forget the red-faced, stuttering Jeno who blurted out his feelings for him after school, leaving Jaemin just as flustered.

When Jeno awkwardly asked him out, Jaemin didn’t hesitate, and nodded and repeated yes several times. Neither he or Jeno were as clueless as Chenle liked to think, and they both had noticed acting differently around each other since a few months. Jaemin doesn’t know about Jeno, but when he understood he liked him, he felt better and lighter. The line between friendly acts and flirting became gradually blurry, but here they are now, happily dating.

Jaemin likes that they got to know each other and became best friends throughout high school, and he definitely likes that they’re only dating in their last year of high school. It’s not the best time because there’s so much homework, tests and pressure to get into university, but it’s also better than giving dating a try when they were younger and didn’t know each other well.

“I love you” reads a folded puppy that Jeno suddenly pushes on Jaemin’s part of the desk table, and Jaemin coos.

“I love you too,” he mouths to Jeno, who giggles, and Chenle turns his head quickly to shush them.

Jisung shakes his head, and Jaemin shrugs.

It’s incredibly ironic from Chenle to judge him and Jeno when it’s obvious to anyone who’s been around Chenle and Jisung for more than ten minutes that they’re soulmates. But it’s not just Chenle who’s playing dumb, Jisung is also acting like he has no idea what feelings are, especially towards Chenle, and it makes Jaemin want to smash their faces together and howl “now kiss!”. He’s complained several times to Jeno about how oblivious these two are, but Jeno merely shrugs and tells him they need more time.

“If they’re meant to be, which I believe as much as you do, I’m sure they’ll eventually realize it. Don’t rush them.”

“Physics is so boring,” Jaemin whispers to Jeno as their teacher is writing a formula on the board.

“I know right,” Jeno whispers back, “I can’t wait for today to be over.”

They pretend they’re working as the teacher turns around and talks, but neither could care less about the physics lesson. They keep chatting throughout the class, and throughout the next class, which happens to be maths. Jeno tries to follow the lesson this time because he’s had barely passing grades recently, but Jaemin is uninterested.

It’s finally time for lunch, and their group of friends sit at a table at the cafeteria after picking up their trays, filled with food. Jaemin laughs at Jisung practically inhaling the food, and whining at him for mocking him.

“I’m still growing!” Jisung protests, and Chenle wipes his mouth with a tissue, getting rid of the sauce stuck at the corner of his mouth.

“We all are,” Jaemin rolls his eyes, “but you don’t see any of us acting like Kirby.”

Jeno chokes on his food at that, and Chenle starts laughing loudly while Jisung kicks Jaemin’s shin under the table, blushing in embarrassment. There’s more banter, and Chenle finally asks if Jeno and Jaemin are free this weekend.

“We’re meeting with Renjun and Hendery tomorrow,” Jisung says, “Yangyang and Xiaojun said they’ll try to be there too, but Mark and Haechan can’t make it.”

“Jeno’s sleeping over at my house tonight,” Jaemin says, “and we were planning on spending time together, but I guess we could drop by, right?” he asks, looking at Jeno for approval.

“Sure, that’d be cool,” Jeno smiles, “when and where are you guys meeting?”

“Since it’s Hendery’s parents who own the arcade at the mall, we were planning on going there first to enjoy playing for free,” Chenle grins, “you can join us for that and then keep going on your date! Meeting time is 1:30pm.”

“That’ll be fun,” Jaemin smiles happily, “I’m in.”

“Me too,” Jeno agrees.

Lunch break is over too soon, and the afternoon classes are painfully slow. Jaemin guesses it’s because he’s excited to spend the weekend with his boyfriend, or because Friday afternoons are just generally slow because they’re right before the weekend. Thankfully, classes end at 4pm for them, and Jaemin makes his way out of school at lightspeed, his friends in tow. Jaemin and Jeno wave goodbye to Jisung and Chenle, and Jeno wastes no time holding Jaemin’s hand, weaving their fingers together. Jaemin happily sticks closer to him, and they make small talk as they head for Jaemin’s house.

“Would you like to get some snacks?” Jeno asks as they approach a convenience store a few blocks away from their destination.

“Oh, sure,” Jaemin smiles, “can I get jelly?” he asks Jeno, using puppy eyes for full begging effect.

Jeno leans in to peck his lips, making Jaemin giggle, and he nods.

“Of course Jaem. I’ll get ice cream. What do you wanna drink?”

“Coke would be nice, pretty please,” Jaemin answers, and they go in the store.

They pick their snacks and their drinks, and crash on the couch of the living room as soon as they’ve reached Jaemin’s home. Jaemin turns on the TV as they chat, and leave it playing on a movie.

“Is the jelly good?” Jeno asks.

Jaemin turns to him, and swallows the piece he was chewing on before nodding.

“It’s delicious. Wanna have some?”

“I’m good babe,” Jeno smiles, “it wouldn’t go too well with my ice cream.”

Jaemin feels his heart flutter at the petname, and smiles brightly. He gets closer to Jeno, enough so he can rest his head on his shoulder and cuddle him, and Jeno brings an arm around his shoulders.

“Do you wanna shower first?” Jaemin asks him once the movie is finished.

“Sure,” Jeno agrees, “I’ll get clothes from your room.”

Jaemin absolutely loves that Jeno has some clothes here now, but that the opposite is also a thing: there’s a part of Jeno’s wardrobe that’s solely for Jaemin’s stuff. Jaemin doesn’t remember if he told Jeno, but he sometimes wears his clothes when he misses him, especially his sweaters. Somehow, they still carry Jeno’s scent, even when he hasn’t worn them in a while, and Jaemin is slightly addicted to his scent.

Jaemin spends some time on his phone as Jeno is showering, and they switch. When he’s back from the bathroom, Jeno is laying on his bed, and Jaemin immediately joins him. Jeno puts his phone away at once, and carefully helps Jaemin on top of him. Jaemin then initiates a kiss, and it turns more passionate as the minutes go on.

Recently, Jaemin’s noticed that they’re taking making out further than just kissing. Jeno’s hands trail lower and lower on his back, and Jaemin himself found himself slipping a hand under Jeno’s shirt once or twice. Jaemin knows they should talk about it before going further, but the thing is, he isn’t sure how much further he wants to go. He loves Jeno, loves spending time kissing and cuddling him, and he doesn’t mind when Jeno trails kisses in his sensitive neck while their hips press together. But the idea of more is kind of scary, and he needs to tell Jeno about it.

As if on cue, they’re switching positions, and Jaemin finds himself back to the mattress as Jeno hovers above him. They kiss lazily, with lots of tongue, and Jeno eventually lays on top of him. Jaemin, despite his worries, does like to experiment and test his limits. He spreads his legs so Jeno can be more comfortable, and gasps as Jeno starts kissing his neck. He threads his fingers through Jeno’s hair as his boyfriend maps his neck with soft kisses, and moans as Jeno rolls his hips against his. This is kind of the turning point for Jaemin’s, this is where his mind tells him he’s approaching the most he can do.

It feels good, how Jeno presses their lower halves together and how they’re grinding on each other through their clothes, but Jaemin knows he can’t do more.

“Jen, baby,” Jaemin calls out, breathless.

Jeno gets his face out of his neck, and his hips still.

“Kiss me,” Jaemin asks, and Jeno indulges him so well, making him moan in the process.

Jaemin feels a shiver run down his spine as Jeno grabs his ass as they kiss, and as pleasurable as it feels, he knows it’s better for them to stop now.

“I love you Jaem, I love you so much,” Jeno whispers against his lips, and Jaemin kisses him deeply one last time before gently pushing him away.

Jeno freezes, and sends a questioning look to Jaemin.

“Can you… get off, please?” Jaemin asks, and Jeno does so, clearly a little lost.

“Is everything okay?” Jeno asks, and Jaemin nods.

“Can we talk?” Jaemin asks, and Jeno looks worried, “it’s nothing bad, I promise,” Jaemin amends, realizing this sounded bad.

“What is it?”

“You know I love you tons, right?” Jaemin starts, and Jeno nods slowly, “and I really love spending time with you and I absolutely love it when we kiss and make out, but I don’t feel ready to go further than that.”

“Oh,” Jeno says, and Jaemin bites his lower lip.

“I think you’re ready for more and I… I don’t really know how to explain it. I’m interested in doing more, but for now, neither my body or my mind feel ready for it.”

“I’m sorry for making you feel uncomfortable,” Jeno immediately apologizes, “I’ve been wanting to do more with you for a while and I didn’t realize you weren’t ready. I’m sorry Jaem.”

“You’ve been an amazing boyfriend, don’t worry,” Jaemin says, kissing Jeno’s lips tenderly, “and I love being close to you. I just… have limits. But I know that with time, I’ll be ready for more. I’ve been thinking about you a lot, but I still need time before I can act on it,” Jaemin concludes, blushing.

“I love you,” Jeno tells him, and they kiss tenderly.

“I love you too,” Jaemin whispers.

“I can wait,” Jeno adds, smiling, “let me know whenever something is too much.”

“You’re the best, thank you for being such an angel,” Jaemin sighs in happiness, burying his face in Jeno’s chest.

“I’m a wolf, babe,” Jeno reminds him teasingly, and Jaemin chuckles.

“You’re a puppy,” he corrects, and Jeno laughs loudly.

“Jaemin, are you home?” a loud voice interrupts, and Jaemin almost headbutts Jeno.

“Yes mom! I’m with Jeno!” he screams back.

“Let’s go say hi to your mom,” Jeno says, and Jaemin nods.

They get off the bed and Jaemin presses a last kiss to Jeno’s lips before they make their way to the kitchen where Jaemin’s mother, Seohyun, is having a glass of juice.

“Jeno!” Seohyun happily exclaims before bringing him into a hug.

“Hello!” Jeno answers, just as happy.

Jaemin smiles fondly. Despite how many times Jeno’s been at his house over the past few years, his parents always act like he hasn’t visited in a long time – when he’s literally there every weekend, if it’s not Jaemin who’s at his house. He watches as his mother coos over Jeno, and asks him if Jaemin’s given him anything to drink or to snack on.

“We stopped by the convenience store before coming home,” Jeno answers, “and I bought some snacks.”

“Jaemin,” Seohyun says, frowning at her son, “Jeno’s way too kind towards you. Jeno, honey, you don’t need to spoil him that much,” she adds, shaking her head at Jeno, who merely laughs.

“It’s fine, it makes me happy to spoil him,” Jeno says, and he comes back by Jaemin’s side, who smiles brightly.

“What am I going to do with you two,” Seohyun sighs, “your dad’s bringing dinner home tonight, so you still have some time before we eat.”

“Okay!”

Once they’re back in Jaemin’s room, Jaemin asks Jeno if he’d like to play video games – which Jeno immediately agrees to. Jeno sits on Jaemin’s bed, a controller between his hands, as Jaemin turns on his tv and gaming console. They pick Fifa, laughing as they remember Chenle’s tantrum about playing with Jisung, and get invested in their matches.

Jaemin whines loudly as Jeno wins the first match, rolling on his bed in despair, and Jeno tickles him mercilessly to get him back to playing. This time, Jaemin wins, and he jumps in happiness while it’s Jeno who’s whining like a sad puppy. Jaemin doesn’t comfort him right away, too happy to have won, and it’s not until Jeno wraps himself around him that he hugs him while laughing.

After a nth match, Seohyun calls for them again. Jeno brings Jaemin to him once the latter is done turning off the gaming console, and they kiss softly, tongues gently intertwining. Jaemin hums in appreciation as Jeno cups his cheeks, caressing his cheekbones with his thumbs as they kiss.

“Love you,” Jeno whispers as they break away.

“Love you more,” Jaemin smiles.

They go to the dining room, hand in hand, and Jaemin’s father, Dongwon, greets Jeno with a warm hug.

“Why is Jeno more welcome here than me?” Jaemin sulks as they all sit down.

Dongwon and Seohyun share a knowing look.

“Because he’s polite and well-behaved,” Seohyun says, a teasing glint obvious in her eyes.

“Whose fault is it if I’m not? Didn’t you raise me?” Jaemin shoots back, and Jeno elbows him.

Dongwon laughs at that, imitated by Seohyun.

“See, this attitude is why I’m the favorite in this house,” Jeno declares, and Jaemin elbows him back.

“Jaemin, no fighting,” Seohyun warns, and Jaemin whines.

“How do you put up with him again?” Dongwon asks, and Jaemin gasps, feeling attacked.

“He’s worse than me!” Jaemin defends himself, “he whines all the time and always asks things from me,” he concludes, crossing his arms on his chest.

“Yeah, sounds like you number two,” Dongwon laughs, and Jaemin sighs.

“He puts up with me because I feed him snacks,” Jeno intervenes, making everyone double in laughter, except for Jaemin who’s trying to hold his laughter back.

“Jaemin’s always been weak for food,” Seohyun nods, “when he was little, he asked more for sweets rather than blood, it was a first for a vampire.”

Jeno coos, and Jaemin flushes. His parents love dropping small anecdotes about him here and there, and Jeno does a wonderful job at remembering the most so he can then later embarrass Jaemin in front of their friends.

Dinner goes well, and as they’re enjoying dessert, Seohyun asks Jaemin and Jeno what their plans for the weekend are.

“We’re meeting with friends tomorrow afternoon,” Jeno answers because Jaemin is busy chewing on a piece of chocolate cake, “besides that I guess we’ll try to get homework done tomorrow morning… I have no idea about Sunday.”

Jaemin nods in agreement, and Seohyun smiles.

“Okay. Will you be having lunch with us tomorrow?”

“Yeah,” Jaemin replies, “dunno about dinner, though, we might stay out with the guys or go somewhere.”

“I see,” Seohyun grins, “Jeno, is there anything you need for tonight?”

“I’m good, thank you,” Jeno answers, flashing her a bright smile, “if I think of something I’ll ask Jaem, unless he’s too dumb to answer my questions.”

Jaemin glares at Jeno.

“That’s it, you’re sleeping on the floor. No, better, in the garden, that’s suitable for a ball of fur like you, right?”

Dongwon and Seohyun laugh once again at their banter, and their little argument goes on until Jeno goes back to eating his cake.

Once the table has been cleaned and the dishes washed, Dongwon asks Jaemin and Jeno if they want to watch a movie with him and Seohyun. Jaemin asked about the movie first, and as it’s an action movie, they both agree to watch it with Jaemin’s parents. Jeno sits on one end of the couch, and Jaemin curls up by his side. Jeno wraps an arm around his shoulders, and Jaemin purrs loudly, making his boyfriend chuckle. Seohyun and Dongwon sit next to each other by the other end of the couch, and the movie starts. Jaemin and Seohyun are soon involved in a contest for the one who makes the most comments on the movie, and Jeno sighs fondly as his boyfriend jokingly argues with his mother.

Jaemin’s energy gradually goes down, and by the end of the movie, he’s rubbing his eyes. Dongwon and Seohyun wish them a good night, which they reciprocate, and after brushing their teeth, Jeno and Jaemin find themselves cuddling in Jaemin’s bed. Jeno presses their lips into a last kiss before they both fall asleep.

* * *

When morning comes, it requires extra effort on both Jaemin and Jeno’s side to get up. Neither are particularly looking forward to doing homework, but as Jaemin encourages, it’s better to get done now rather than rush through it tomorrow. After a quick breakfast, they take over the dining table to study. Thankfully, there’s not too much this weekend, and they get everything done before lunch. Jaemin is feeling extra proud they got rid of that, and cuddles with Jeno until his father calls them for lunch.

Soon, they’re on their way to the arcade, and they listen to music together while in the bus. Jaemin presses himself against Jeno’s side, and Jeno cuddles him back. When they arrive at the arcade, Hendery is already there, with Jisung, Yangyang and Xiaojun. Jeno and Jaemin meet with them and there’s lots of hugs, especially with those who are now in university. Xiaojun is the in process of arguing with Jaemin to see who will get to adopt Jisung when Chenle and Renjun finally arrive. Yangyang tells Xiaojun they’re not adopting anyone and Jisung goes and hides himself behind Chenle, without much success. They all thank Hendery for getting them a free afternoon of games, and he smiles brightly, telling them it’s not big deal.

Once in the arcade, they split up between different games, and meet up from time to time to create new teams. Jaemin finally takes a much deserved break from playing, and sits with Xiaojun at a table at the arcade bar. Not too far from them, Jeno and Renjun are involved into a dancing game against Chenle and Hendery, while Jisung and Yangyang are playing a baseball game.

“I’m too old for this,” Jaemin jokes, and Xiaojun chokes on his drink.

“You’re like 5,” Xiaojun laughs, “what are you even saying?”

Jaemin laughs too.

“Anyway, how’s it going at uni for you?” Jaemin asks, happy to catch up with his friend.

“It’s okay,” Xiaojun shrugs, “I’ve got some pretty interesting magic classes, so that makes up for the boring math and economics class. How’s your last year of high school going?”

“Meh,” Jaemin shrugs, “okay, I guess. I’m not very motivated, but I have passing grades, so it’s fine. I’ve already decided which courses I want to enroll in at uni next year, so that’s at least something.”

“That’s good,” Xiaojun grins, “not knowing what to do feels awful.”

Jaemin definitely agrees with that.

“Has Jeno already decided too?” Xiaojun inquires, sipping on his drink.

“He’s still thinking about it, but from what he told me, he has a vague idea of what he doesn’t want to do, which is already good.”

“Yeah, definitely. You’re planning on going to the local university?”

“Both of us, yes, and it’s the same for Chenle and Jisung.”

“Everyone’s going to meet there,” Xiaojun grins.

Jaemin hesitates for a second to change the conversation topic, but decides to go for it. He isn’t known to be shy, and he’s really close with Xiaojun, so it’s fine – plus, the elder might have experience regarding that.

“By the way, can I ask you something completely unrelated?” Jaemin says, and Xiaojun nods. “How do you know when you’re ready to do more with someone? Like, sex and stuff?”

Xiaojun blushes at that, and Jaemin feels his own cheeks get a little pink.

“Why?” Xiaojun asks, cheeks on fire, “do you wanna do stuff with Jeno?”

“The thing is,” Jaemin says, biting his lower lip, “he’s definitely ready for more, and I want it too, but I can’t bring myself to do more. It’s weird, because there’s no one else with whom I’d go that far, and I know and trust Jeno, but it’s just not happening.”

Xiaojun nods, and coughs.

“Okay, so, I might not be the best person for this conversation because I’m… I’m asexual.”

Jaemin tilts his head. The term vaguely rings a bell.

“That means I don’t experience sexual desire,” Xiaojun explains, still embarrassed, “so, uh, yeah.”

“Oh,” Jaemin nods understandingly.

He’s about to say something, but Xiaojun beats him to it.

“It took me time to understand there was a word for that, and actually, Yangyang and I experienced some things together, but I know it’s not for me. We found arrangements that make us both comfortable, though.”

“I didn’t know all of that about asexuality,” Jaemin says, a little dumbfounded, “it’s great if you and Yangyang are happy with it,” he adds, smiling.

Xiaojun nods, and as if on cue, Yangyang arrives. He kisses Xiaojun on the cheek, and drinks from his glass. Jaemin sends him a judging look, and Xiaojun protests.

“Get your own drink!”

“Can’t do, I have to go back to beat Jisung again and show him who’s boss,” Yangyang says, wiping his mouth. “What were you two talking about?”

“I was talking shit about you with Jaemin behind your back,” Xiaojun delivers smoothly, grabbing his empty glass of coke from his boyfriend’s hand.

“He said you’re terrible in bed,” Jaemin adds, smiling brightly.

“But we don’t sleep together,” Yangyang answers, confused.

“My point exactly,” Jaemin answers, his seemingly innocent smile getting even bigger.

Yangyang gapes, and Xiaojun bursts out in laughter. Yangyang looks at Jaemin and Xiaojun, even more confused because they’re both laughing so loudly, and he points to Jisung.

“I’m, err, going back. Have fun?”

Xiaojun and Jaemin don’t hear him talk with Jisung and calling them crazy, but it’s for the best.

“That was an amazing comeback,” Xiaojun wheezes, struggling to catch his breath, “the look on his face was priceless.”

“It was,” Jaemin agrees, wiping tears of laughter from his eyes, “he looked so lost.”

“But going back to your situation,” Xiaojun says, “there’s actually a whole spectrum when it comes to sexuality. Some people find themselves fitting in a category or don’t feel the need to label themselves, but sometimes, finding the label that fits you makes you feel good. It really was the case for me when I found out I was asexual.”

“Since you know more about that stuff than me, can you think of anything that would fit me? I’d like to research it if there was something fitting me so I could understand myself better.”

Xiaojun rubs the back of his neck, and sighs.

“I’m not an expert, not gonna lie. Even when it comes to asexuality, I’m me and I have my own perspective on it, but other asexual people might feel different regarding their identity.”

Jaemin nods, understanding.

“Hm, let me think about it though… there’s demisexuality, for instance?” Xiaojun says, tilting his head, “this is the first thing that came to my mind but it might not fit you.”

“What’s that one?” Jaemin asks, interested.

Xiaojun takes out his phone and types a few things on it, before showing a website to Jaemin. Jaemin comes closer to him, and he watches as Xiaojun searches for “demisexuality” in the website dictionary.

“There it is,” Xiaojun says, and he zooms on the definition.

Jaemin reads slowly, imprinting the words in his mind.

“So, when you’re demisexual, you only feel sexual attraction towards someone with whom you have a strong emotional bond,” Jaemin sums up.

Xiaojun looks at him, and smiles encouragingly.

“Do you think that fits?”

Jaemin takes a moment to think it through, and speaks up again.

“It might… now that I really think about it, I’ve never had any real sexual desire for anyone other than Jeno. Even if I wasn’t with him, if someone, even attractive, were to ask for more, I would definitely say no.”

Xiaojun gives him more time, seeing as Jaemin is seriously thinking about it.

“And I’m really close with Jeno, closer with anyone else, so I think I understand what they mean by deep emotional bond, because I really have that with him.”

“I’m glad this gave you food for thought,” Xiaojun smiles.

“Actually, I think I’m all the more in love with Jeno after thinking this through,” Jaemin smiles happily, “I’m gonna think about it some more, but I really like the word demisexual. It sounds like me.”

Xiaojun pulls him into a tight hug at that, and Jaemin makes a little noise of happiness.

“You’re doing great sweetie,” Xiaojun says, patting Jaemin’s head gently.

Shortly after, all of their friends make their way to the arcade bar, and they all sit around a table, chatting noisily. Jaemin smiles seeing Yangyang cuddle Xiaojun, and himself curls up in Jeno’s arms.

“Did you have fun?” Jaemin asks Jeno, who nods.

“I did,” his boyfriend smiles, “you?”

“Me too,” Jaemin answers, getting impossibly closer.

* * *

“I ate too much,” Jaemin whines as he drops on his bed, face flat against the mattress.

“I told you two pieces of cake would be too much, but do you ever listen to me?” Jeno says, slapping Jaemin’s butt as he sits next to him on the bed.

“But that cake was yummy,” Jaemin whines some more, and Jeno doesn’t even answer, shaking his head.

They remain silent for a while, and Jaemin finally decides he wants to sit on Jeno’s lap. He tells Jeno to sit back to the wall, and Jeno does so after placing a few cushions behind his back. He welcomes in Jaemin against him, and Jaemin kisses him tenderly. Jeno wastes no time answering his kiss, and for a few moments, there’s only wet sounds as they kiss with too much tongue.

“You know, I spoke with Xiaojun earlier, and I think I figured something out about me,” Jaemin tells Jeno once they break away.

“What is it?” Jeno asks, tilting his head.

Jaemin kisses his lips another time, unable to resist his boyfriend when the latter is so close to him.

“I think I’m demisexual.”

“What is it? I’ve never heard that word before,” Jeno tells him honestly.

“It’s on the asexuality spectrum,” Jaemin starts, “with asexuality being the complete lack of sexual desire, which is not my case. Being demisexual is when you only feel sexual attraction to someone with whom you have a deep emotional bond.”

“Oh, that’s a thing?” Jeno gapes, “I had no idea.”

Jaemin nods.

“I’m attracted to you because we’re really close, and I think I’ve been nervous about the idea of doing more, but I know I want to. I think I just need a little more time to be relaxed about going further, but I really love you and there’s no one with whom I want to do these things.”

Jeno nods several times, and he circles Jaemin’s waist a little tighter.

“Okay. I’ll wait for as long as you need. Thank you for telling me about this, Jaem, I love you tons,” he adds, and Jaemin kisses him with all he has.

“I love you more,” Jaemin whispers between kisses.

* * *

Blond Jeno really is his weakness, Jaemin thinks as his boyfriend leans down to kiss him passionately. Jaemin moans helplessly, and circles Jeno’s shoulders, bringing him impossibly closer. Jeno pushes him against the door, and Jaemin shivers as Jeno’s hands cup his ass and presses a knee between his spread legs. Jaemin’s weak, really weak, and he gasps as Jeno goes for his neck, licking and kissing the sensitive skin there.

“Jen,” Jaemin whines.

“Yes baby,” Jeno moans in his neck.

“Bed please,” Jaemin asks, and Jeno actually lifts him before carefully walking to his bed. Jaemin wiggles once he’s on the mattress, and Jeno gets on top of him. Jaemin stares at Jeno with heart-filled eyes, loving how handsome he’s looking tonight with pushed up hair and the tiniest hints of eye make up. His heart warms up with love for his boyfriend, and he smiles at Jeno. Jeno grins back at him, and he presses a kiss to Jaemin’s peach colored hair. Jaemin giggles, because he knows how much Jeno loves his current pink hair – he kind of wishes to keep it for as long as possible, solely for Jeno.

“Now that we’ve gone back to your home after escaping from Renjun’s party, what do you want to do?” Jeno asks, making Jaemin laugh.

They did depart from their friend’s party when they noticed they were spending so much time making out that they might as well do that in private. Jaemin never parts with his smile as he combs Jeno’s hair with his fingers.

“We could start by taking off our clothes,” Jaemin suggests, and Jeno wiggles his eyebrows.

“And then?” he asks, already sitting up on Jaemin to take off his tee-shirt.

Jaemin allows himself to stare at Jeno’s bare chest, drooling, but quickly snaps out of his trance.

“Then we could have fun,” Jaemin resumes, and Jeno bends down to press a quick kiss to his lips.

“Need help with those?” Jeno asks, looking at Jaemin’s clothes.

“Yeah.”

Jeno helps Jaemin take off his own shirt, and they unbutton each other’s jeans, at first kissing while they do so, then realizing they can’t do it without actually looking at their pants. Jeno steps out of his jeans first, and Jaemin bites his cheek seeing him just in his underwear. He’s getting aroused just from seeing Jeno like this, almost naked. Jaemin kicks off his own pants, and he takes a deep breath.

“Jen?”

“Jaem,” Jeno teases, smiling.

“I’d like to go further tonight,” Jaemin says, and Jeno gapes.

“Are you sure?”

“A hundred percent sure,” Jaemin smiles, albeit nervously, “do you mind waiting just a few minutes? I’ll shower real quick.”

“Okay baby, take your time,” Jeno tells him before cupping his cheeks and kissing him passionately.

“I’m back,” Jaemin announces as he steps again in his room.

He blushes seeing that Jeno prepared lube and condoms, but loves that his boyfriend is so careful.

“I’ll shower quickly too, if you don’t mind,” Jeno tells him, getting off the bed on which he was lazily laying, “wanna be the best for you,” he adds, kissing Jaemin’s temple.

Jaemin waits for him nervously, and he straightens his back in a sitting position when Jeno comes back. Jeno gets rid of his towel, and sits next to Jaemin on his bed, now completely naked.

“Ready?” Jeno asks, gentle.

Jaemin nods, and Jeno carefully discards his towel. Jaemin lays on the bed, and Jeno lays by his side. They’re facing each other as they start kissing, skin meeting and their lower halves coming in contact for the first time tonight. Jeno’s hands find Jaemin’s ass quickly, playing with his ass cheeks while Jaemin moans.

Jaemin feels incredibly better with his own body since they’re in university. They started taking making out to a whole new level, first with handjobs, then blowjobs, and Jaemin’s found out that he loves being fingered. He can’t even count how times he’s laid either on his or Jeno’s bed while Jeno was playing with his prostate, making him a whining and aroused mess. He likes it when Jeno’s in control, and the slightly masochist part of him loves having to beg for release when Jeno teases him too much. Jaemin also found out he quite enjoys non-penetrative sex, with Jeno hovering above him and rubbing against him until they both come messily.

His sexual attraction to Jeno has most definitely confirmed itself, and tonight, Jaemin’s ready for more. He knows it’ll be different from what they have tried before, but it’s because they’ve experienced so much that he knows he trusts Jeno with more. There’s no denying they’re both horny and completely aroused now, and Jaemin gets on top of Jeno.

“Jaem, baby,” Jeno pants, and Jaemin goes for his neck.

It’s his turn to take his sweet time kissing Jeno’s skin, feeling its warmth under his tongue and lips and sucking on his pulse. It’s never failed to impress Jaemin that Jeno seemingly doesn’t have any issues with Jaemin, a whole vampire, having full access to his neck. Not that Jaemin would ever bite him, even as a joke, and it’s the same for Jeno – there’s little chance anything would happen, but they would rather not make each other sick or something along those lines.

Jaemin kisses Jeno’s lips quickly, then moves on to his torso. He sucks on a nipple, making Jeno squeal, and plays with the other with his fingers. Jeno moans his name, and Jaemin smiles. It’s fun rendering Jeno completely weak. As his mouth goes for Jeno’s other nipple, Jaemin runs a hand on Jeno’s torso, edging closer to his crotch. Jeno’s been into working out recently, and Jaemin really likes that his muscles are getting more defined. Jeno’s also slightly heavier, and Jaemin actually enjoys feeling a little squished under him.

“Jaem,” Jeno calls him, and Jaemin’s so weak for his begging voice.

Jaemin sits up on Jeno’s chest, and tilts his head, acting all innocent as if they’re both not half hard.

“Yes baby?”

“How do you want it?”

Jaemin swallows, but he’s ready. He takes the lube and a condom from the bedside table, and gives it to Jeno.

“Prep me,” he says, throat a little dry, “and then I’d like to see you when we do it.”

Jeno nods, and Jaemin kisses him. Jaemin gets off him, and lays on his back. Jeno makes himself comfortable, and coats his fingers with lube.

“Relax,” Jeno tells Jaemin, who nods.

They kiss gently as Jeno fingers him, and Jaemin gasps as Jeno starts jerking him off too, just enough to make him aroused to the point he’ll forget a little about the pain.

“Feeling good?” Jeno asks, licking Jaemin’s lips.

“So good,” Jaemin whines, “keep going, please.”

Jeno’s fingers feel so good, all the more as finally, they reach his prostate. Jaemin’s hips move up on his own at that, and he moans, loudly. Jeno smiles at his reaction, and slowly takes off his fingers. Jaemin doesn’t watch, but he hears Jeno ripping the condom from its wrapper and using lube to make it all slippery.

“If it doesn’t feel good or if you change your mind, tell me,” Jeno tells him, caressing his thighs.

“I’m sure it’ll be fine,” Jaemin answers, “thank you Jen.”

“I love you,” Jeno whispers against his lips.

Jeno penetrates him slowly, soothing him with loving words and caresses. Jaemin feels tears welling up in his eyes, because it does feel different from Jeno’s fingers and it hurts a lot more than planned, but he tells himself it’s just temporary. He needs time to adjust, but Jeno’s nothing but the sweetest, as always, and once Jaemin’s feeling fully ready, Jeno rolls his hips tentatively.

From there, Jaemin loses himself in the thought that this is it, he’s making love with Jeno, and that Jeno is the best thing that ever happened to him. He closes his eyes by reflex, and gasps and moans as Jeno makes him feel like he’s never felt before, and he never wants it to stop. Jeno’s panting loudly above him, and Jaemin finally forces his eyes open. His boyfriend looks so sexy, with his messy hair and his lustful eyes, and Jaemin’s body shivers. Jeno’s staring at him with so much love he almost feels suffocated, and he wants Jeno to feel the same.

“Jen, baby, come closer,” Jaemin asks, and he makes an effort to not only wrap his legs around Jeno’s waist, but also his arms around his shoulders.

Jeno almost crashes on him, and he lets out a loud moan.

“I love you so much,” Jaemin says, “so fucking much,” he adds, sniffling.

“Me too Jaem, I love you to infinity,” Jeno answers, panting harder, “fuck, Jaem, _fuck_-”

Jaemin feels a first tear roll on his right cheek, and he’s reduced to a panting mess as Jeno speeds up his thrusts in him. His body feels on fire, and he knows the sensation: his orgasm is building up.

“Come for me babe,” Jeno moans, and Jaemin knows he’s done for.

He comes hard, more tears escaping his eyes as he does so, and Jeno follows him not too long after, coming into the condom. They need a few seconds to snap back to reality, and Jeno immediately gets rid of the soiled condom. Jaemin welcomes him back in his arms, and Jeno cuddles him despite the sweat and semen.

“My baby,” Jeno says, happily, and Jaemin laughs. “Did you like it?”

“It was so good,” Jaemin nods, “it was perfect because it was with you.”

Jeno laughs and kisses him deeply. Jaemin shivers in his arms, too much love overwhelming him so suddenly. He kisses Jeno over and over again, and curls up in his arms, not wanting to leave.

After a few minutes of cuddling, Jaemin is ready to fall asleep in Jeno’s arms, but the latter coaxes him into showering. Jaemin lets his boyfriend do the washing for both of them, and he giggles as Jeno presses kisses all over his face and neck as he does so. Jaemin hugs Jeno to him, tightly, and whispers how much he loves him in his ear. Jeno nods, kissing him more fervently, and answers all of his “I love you” by the same three words.

They make their way to Jaemin’s room once more, and Jaemin cuddles up against Jeno’s chest.

“Sorry my hair’s still wet,” Jaemin whispers as he realizes his hair brushes against Jeno’s chin.

“It’s fine, I don’t mind,” Jeno laughs.

Jaemin’s mouth brightens with a soft smile, and he lets out a happy noise.

“Sleep well,” he tells Jeno, who kisses the top of his head.

“You too, sweet dreams,” Jeno whispers back.

Jaemin doesn’t think he’s ever felt that good before.

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a shortened summary of the main fic in advance to tease a little: "It’s the start of the summer when vampire Kim Doyoung and werewolf Jung Jaehyun are both hit by a spell that binds them together as soulmates. Their quest to destroy the unwanted bond between them proves to be harder than planned, especially as unexpected feelings blossom..." 
> 
> Please look forward to it uwu 
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/dojaefairy) | [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.qa/dojaefairy)


End file.
